The Plantagenet's
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: Au, what if Richard III won the battle of Bosworth? Being merciful he lets Henry Tudor live, but now they are in a different battle, both have fallen for the beautiful Catalina Chapuys, sister of Eustace Chapuys. Who will win her? And how will this change history.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters, nor do I make profit from this.

Title: The Plantagenet's

Pairing: Richard III/Koa/Henry Tudor.

A/N: Hi, This story was on Tudors Monologues, but I decided that it's going its own separate story. It's turning out to be more than three chapters, and my Tudors Monologues is only for one or two shots. So I'm going to post the chapters that I have already written…my latest chapter should be up soon. Lady J.

Envy:

Harry watched enviously as his rival King Richard III made his way up to the throne, besides him was his wife, a heavily pregnant Elizabeth of York. He couldn't help but scowl, she should be his wife, the child that she was carrying should be his as well, and most of all, the crown should be his. But considering that he and his troops were defeated by Richard's forces at Bosworth, he should be grateful that the king had spared his life. Honestly, he had no clue why Richard kept him alive, it's not like he would do the same. He just wanted to rub it in his face that he had the crown that should have been his, and that he had the girl that Henry had wanted for himself.

**A Prince is born**

The babe that was born with a healthy set of lungs, the midwife quickly made work of tying off the umbilical cord; she then wiped off the blood and wrapped him in a white blanket. "Give me my son," demanded a sweaty looking Elizabeth of York. Taking her son into her arms, she smiled widely. The infant mostly took after her, but she noted that he had Richard eyes. "He's perfect,' she proclaimed. Just then the door opened and in stepped Richard. "We have a son," she said before he could ask. A gleeful expression came over Richard's face knowing that he once again one upped Henry Tudor. Now that he had a son, his place on the thrown was even more secured. "What shall we call him," he asked his wife, Elizabeth hesitated and then said "What about Arthur?"

**New lady at court**:

"Who is that?" Henry whispered over at his friend Thomas More. Thomas looked to where his friend was pointing at, he then spotted a woman who looked no older than 16 or seventeen years old, chatting with some other young ladies. She had startling green eyes, her skin was pale, but she had exotic look about her. He had no idea what her name, all he knew that she was the younger sister of Eustace Chapuys, the Spanish Ambassador. He could easily say that she was the most beautiful woman at court. Looking over at his friend he could tell that Henry was instantly infatuated by the girl. And he was not the only one; King Richard seemed under the girls spell as well, much to the displeasure of the queen, who scowled darkly at the girl. She thought that by giving Richard a son, he would stop that wandering eye of his, and be dedicated only to her.

**Catalina**

Catalina smiled wickedly knowing that she had the attention of the two most powerful men in the kingdom. Henry Tudor and King Richard III. Though Richard may not like it, Henry still held some influence at court. There was talk at court that Henry was just biding his time, and when the time was right, he once again was going to rebel against the king and take the throne that rightfully was his.

Eustace frowned not liking that both men were eyeing his sister as though she were a piece of meat, he was not sure of Henry Tudors intentions, he didn't really know the man.

King Richard was a different story, from his past treatment of his mistresses, who used until he got tired of them, and then throw away, and then he would shame them by humiliating them in front of the entire court. He did not want that for his sister, he needed to marry her off quickly.

Just then he spotted the King who was walking towards them, he nearly groaned. He then bowed along with Catalina, "your majesty," he said respectfully.

"Eustace," Richard greeted, he then embraced him as though they were lifelong friends.

He then turned to Catalina, giving her his most charming smile. She blushed at this, which pleased him greatly. "My lady would you do me the honor of this dance?" he then held out his hand to her, she smiled and nodded eagerly. As they dance, both were oblivious to the dark looks that were being shot at them by Henry.

"What is your name," the whispered in her ear, his eyes swimming in desire for her.

She hesitated and then said, "Catalina, Catalina Chapuys". Richard vowed then that he would do anything to have Catalina as his next mistress.

**A brother's warning**

Eustace looked at his sister sternly; she gave him her most innocent face, but unfortunately that didn't work this time, like it did the other times. "You're not to encourage the king," he told her.

"I do not what you mean," she said, feigning ignorance.

If anything this made him angrier.

If anything her "You know exactly what I mean," he hissed darkly, though he loved his sister, she was entirely too ambitious for her own good. His thought's turned to their father, he had made him a promise on his deathbed that he would do everything in his power, he refused to stand by and watch Catalina be turned into another one of the king's whore's.

"I made our father a promise, sister, do you remember that" he asked her, Catalina nodded remembering standing their father's bed, as he struggled to breath, their father had always been so strong, it was heartbreaking to see him so broken. "You promised that you will always protect me," she replied.

Eustace nodded, "that's why I'm not going to let you be turned into another one of the King's many harlots."

Catalina's anger flared, "do you think so little of me brother, that I would allow myself to become mistress to the king. I rather die than be any man's mistress," she said.

"You say that now mi Amor but the king has a way of charming innocent girls into his bed," he warned.

"Well if the king wants my bed, he'll just have to make me his wife," she declared haughtily.

Eustace stared at her in shock, "is that your game?" he asked her. "You really think that the king will throw the Queen aside so that he can have your bed!" All the sudden he felt tired, he couldn't believe how dangerously naive his sister was. He couldn't help but feel frighten, if this continued, Catalina might be in more trouble than just being the king's mistress.

It was more imperative that he find a suitable husband for her. He then walked over to her and grabbed her gently; he then used his gentlest voice. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Just then they heard a knock on the door, pulling away from her brother, Catalina went and answered the door. Her face brightens considerably seeing her best friend Anne Boleyn. Who was the daughter of Thomas Boleyn, one of the king's advisors. She then looked slyly over her brother, knowing that he had feelings for her longtime friend and from the look on Anne's face she felt the same way. Her friend seemed to be more flushed than usual.

Then it came to her, a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. She knew that her brother had every intention of ruining any plans she had in regards to the king. Well he wouldn't interfere if he was distracted by his own love life.

**When Catalina met Henry**

Once again Henry found himself at one of the king's many celebration banquets. At first he hated coming to these functions, it only added to his own embarrassment. But he was not going to allow that bastard think that he was not going to come, because he was intimidated by him. Looking around, he looked around the banquet hall was certain dark haired beauty. He then spotted her; she was talking to Thomas Boleyn's youngest daughter, Anne Boleyn. He caught his breath, wearing a dark green dress, she looked lovelier then the first time he had seen her.

He felt a twinge of Jealousy as he watched her flirt outrageously with young Thomas Whyatt. He made his way over to her, he never felt more nervous in his life. Even when heading into battle he didn't feel this nervous. Anne Boleyn spotted Henry walking towards them, she quickly alerted her friend to it. Katherine gave Henry her most dazzling smile; she looked at Anne who looked at her with amusement. What could she say she was a natural flirt.

Much to her amusement he seemed to fluster. Studying him, she noted that he was more handsome then the king. "My lady would you give me the honor of this dance," he managed to get out.

"I would be honored," she said, taking his hand. As he led her out to where the other couples were dancing they didn't notice the searing look of jealousy on the king's face who watched them.

**Death of a Prince**:

A silent scream erupted from Elizabeth's mouth; her pain was so intense that no words could come from her mouth she clung onto the doctor weeping, her eyes pleaded with him to tell her that this was all a sick joke, that he was mistaken. But he looked away from her sadly, not bearing to see the grief in the Queen's eyes. How could this happen, her mind raced to make sense of this, he was find, he was getting better from the minor cold he had, and now he is dead?

She sank to the ground, her ladies immediately ran over to her, trying to comfort her. Just then the door opened and in stepped Richard who face look ashen. He quickly walked over to her and gathered her in his arms; she buried her face in his shoulder and cried out her grief.

"We will have other children," he reassured her.

Later that on that night, he went back to his own chambers. Kicking off his boots, he then noted the shadow on the wall; he looked towards his bed, and noted that his latest mistress Jane Seymour lay on his bed, naked as the day she was born, giving him her most seductive smile. The loss of a son and heir to the throne, the pain that his was going through, he just wanted to forget. He needed experience the feel of a warm body beneath him, he needed to get lost in the sensation that sex provided. Not hesitating he walked over to the girl and began to kiss her hungrily.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tudors, or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

**Mistress:**

A year had passed since Arthur's death. Elizabeth of York sat in her favorite chair close to the fireplace. In her hands was her bible. After the death of her son, she had been turning more to God for comfort. She certainly couldn't turn to Richard who was either with duties for the Kingdom or he was with one of his mistresses. She was pretty sure that he was with one of his mistress tonight. Closing her bible, she then sat on the table next to her. She scowled darkly at just the thought of her husband with another woman. She wondered if things would have been different if she had married Henry Tudor. Tudor didn't seem the type that looked like he was the womanizer type, though he seemed enamored along with the latest harlot at court, Catalina Chapuys. She didn't see what was so special about the girl anyways. She hated the feeling of jealousy that consumed her. Then it came to her, she would have girl as one of her ladies. Though Richard had taken mistresses, he didn't dare touch one of her ladies, he knew better than that. She knew that he was going to be terribly upset that the girl was out of his reach, but it was for the best, unlike her husband other harlots she was most threatened by this one.

**Richard dreams of Catalina**:

Closing his eyes, Richard pulled Jane close to him, her enjoyed the feeling of her body against him, as much as he enjoyed his time with Jane, he couldn't help wish that another was laying here besides him, a certain dark haired, green-eyed beauty, who enchanted him the moment he laid eyes on her. He then fell off into a deep sleep;

***Dream sequence* **

_He frowned, where the hell am I? He thought, looking around, he quickly recognized the halls of Greenwich Palace, he was relieved that he was here and nowhere else. He frowned, wondering how he got here in the first place; the last thing he remembered was being in the arms of his mistress Jane Seymour. _

_He then noted that the halls were completely deserted, which was unusual in itself, considering that courtiers were known to roam freely throughout the hall day or night. Just then he caught something out of the corner of his eyes, he caught his breath it was her, his eye glazed over at he looked at Catalina, who looked more beautiful than ever. She wore golden dress, which seemed to bring out her exotic looking features. To Richard she was a goddess. She wore her down, and black curls spilled out all over the place. _

_Catching sight of him, she grinned at him mischievously, she didn't say a word to him, but she didn't have to her, her eyes said it all. At the moment she was the prey and he was the hunter. A grinned stretched over Richard's handsome face, let the games begin love. She then turned and fled, he raced after her, Gods she was fast. Just then she disappeared from his sight, he then began to panic, he couldn't lose her, not now, just then her giggle tickled his ear. He then raced after her again, determined that he was going catch her. Once he set his mind to something, it was rare that Richard ever back down. And he was definitely not going to back down from this._

_He quickly caught her by the waist, and pulled her closer to him, he then turned her quickly around, so that she was facing him. Her face was flushed, and she looked at him desire, but she also had a teasing look about her. He leaned down to down to kiss her, but she put a finger on his lips, shaking her head no. She then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "do you think it's going to be that easy my king," she said slyly, "Unlike your other harlots and wife I will not give into you that easy."_

_He tightened his grip on her, he then forced her back against the wall, a growl escaped his throat, "You dare say no to me, to your king!"_

_She looked up at him defiantly, not at all afraid of him, "Yes..." she hissed. He looked at her shock; he was not use to someone talking to him so bluntly, deny what he wanted, ever since he became king he was used to getting what he wanted._

_He couldn't help but find this refreshing, he had to possess her, "tell me what I have to do..." he said huskily. Catalina smiled deviously, Richard thought she was his prey, but it was actually the other way around. She then disappeared once more, causing to cry to out in the surprise, where the hell did she go this time. Looking around his throne room, he noted that the door that led to his chambers was closed, he frowned, that seemed out of place to him, and he usually left that door open. She had to be in there, he immediately over to the doors and opened them up, his mouth dried as his eyes latched onto a naked Catalina. His eyes raked over her creamy white skin, those long shapely legs, and generous firm breasts._

_"Seduce me," she said, "shower me with gifts, I love gifts. I love to be spoiled. Write me letters, and poems, I love poetry, seduce me with me with your words, seduce me..."_

She was then gone like that, Richard sat up in his bed, gasping loudly, his heart pounding in his chest.

He managed to wake Jane up, who sat up in bed as well, looking at him in concern. "Your majesty is something wrong? She asked him. He looked at her disgust, she shrank back, never before had he looked at her like that.

"Get out," he said coldly, his mind still very much on Catalina. A hurt look crossed Jane's face, she opened her mouth to say something, but seeing the dangerous look on his face decided against it. She then slid out of the bed and began to gather her clothing.

She had feeling that the king had finally tired of her, her brothers were not going to be happy about this, she thought, who both profited highly from her affair with the king. Though he was tired of her, she had something that he prized the most, she was carrying his child, and if luck was on her side, it would be a boy and she would name him Richard, after his father.

**The Kiss**

Catalina giggled as she ran down the halls of Greenwich; she ignored the stares that she was receiving from the other courtiers as she passed. Who were beyond scandalized that one of the queen's ladies would act in such a fashion? Just then she felt a strong grasp her waist tightly, he then pulled her gently against the wall. He could never be rough with her, and that was the thing that Catalina loved most about Henry Tudor. Aside from the king he had to be the most handsome man in the kingdom. She watched as he looked at her in desire, he then reached out a caressed her cheek, she couldn't but flush. "You're the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, I must possess you," he said huskily. "Kiss me," she demanded, he smirked at her demanding tone, and then their lips met in a savage kiss. Catalina clung onto him, moaning helplessly against him.

"What is this," they immediately broke apart, before them was the Queen, who looked enraged. Catalina frowned wondering why the queen was so upset; it was not like she was kissing the king. She then realized that a part of the queen still loved Henry. What a hypocrite she seethed, the queen had nerve to call her harlot, when she was no better. Just then a shot of fear ran through her, wondering if the queen was going to tell the king. She didn't relish having to deal with his wrath, and he was probably going to send Henry away. She couldn't help but pout at that.

"Your majesty," Henry bowed to the queen; at one time he would have been thrilled to see Elizabeth so jealous. But his love for her was gone; in her place was his dear Catalina. As he bowed to the Queen, Catalina followed suit, though she hated it. Elizabeth just stared at Henry as though she didn't know him. Her Henry would never do something like this, when he was courting her, he certainly never handled her the way he did that harlot. Just then she wanted to wreak bloody vengeance on the girl.

She was taking away everything that Elizabeth ever loved. Just then wave nausea came over her; just then Henry grabbed the Queen before she lost her balance. "Are you okay," he asked her.

She gave him her most enchanting smile. "I'm fine, me and the baby both are..." she added deliberately. She then turned to a pale looking Catalina, take that bitch, she thought deviously.

**One the edge of a Golden world, Not! Part one:**

~Wolf Hall~

"Push my lady," the midwife screamed at Jane, who was drenched in sweat, pain etched her face, she held onto both her mothers and her sister, Elizabeth, hands tightly. Gritting her teeth, she then began to push. She wanted this over; she wanted to see her son, who had been growing inside of her all these months.

"I see the head," the midwife screamed at her, "just one more push."

Jane pushed, just then the sounds of baby wails filled the room. "My son," she said breathlessly, " I want to see my son." She then noted that everyone in the room seemed awfully quiet. "What's wrong?" she demanded, she looked at the tiny bundle in the midwife arms, trying desperately to see if he was alright, fear racing through her at the thought that something was wrong with her son.

Her mother looked at her with pity, "it's fine," she soothed her daughter. "Tis a girl, she is safe and healthy."

Jane looked at her in shock, no it cannot be a girl, but from the looks on everyone's faces in the room she knew it was true.

Tears filled her eyes, "No!" she shook her head denial, it was supposed to be a boy, the king was supposed to love her again. Now she would never have Richard's love, not with a girl in her arms to show for their affair.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors, or any of its characters. Nor do I get any profit from this.

A/N: Hi everyone, this should be the last chapter from the other story. Chapter four chapter should be up really soon, I'm working on it and it's all most done. Just to add, I have a new flickr page, I will get the link up on my profile, I have some pictures of the characters from this fic. Hope you like this, LadyJ.

**Wedding**

Catalina smiled widely as she watched Anne walk down the aisle of the church towards her brother. Anne wore a flowing white gown, her hair was done up in an elegant bun, she wore a long thin veil. But what stood out more to her was how happy Anne was, she was practically glowing.

Wearing a look of pride with a hint of smugness on his face, Thomas Boleyn, who looked very dashing, walked his daughter up the aisle of the church towards his future son-in-law. He was extremely pleased that his daughter made such a good match. Not that he surprised, he always knew that Anne would make him proud; it was Mary that he was more worried about. He grimaced as his eldest daughter came to mind.

Who was currently several months pregnant with the king of France bastard child? Mary had been Francis mistress for several months now, though he had encouraged the union, he wished that his daughter had been more careful. Unlike King Richard, who took care of his bastards, his thought's going to Jane Seymour, who had given the king a daughter? Richard wanting his bastard to have a name had married her off to Henry Norris. He granted numerous titles and land to both the Norris and Seymour families.

Francis was not so generous, he immediately questioned if the bastard was his. He knew that Mary had slept with more men than just him. He then sent her back to England, saying that it was best she come back to England and that he didn't want to hurt the queen more then he already did.

Thomas couldn't help but snort at that, considering that Francis was a well-known libertine, he doubted that he gave a fig when it came to Queen Claude's opinion on the matter.

Mary was devastated; she had naively thought that Francis had cared for her. Even more shocking was that he was denying her child. Though he may not care for her, she would think that he might want to do right by his child.

Thomas Boleyn had been appalled when his daughter told him this. He thought that she had better sense than this. A man, who willingly handed his own heirs over to his worst enemy Charles V, just so he could get out of imprisonment, was not worried about a bastard child.

Now his problem was find a decent husband for his daughter, no doubt which was going to be hard, no man in their right mind was going to marry a woman who was carrying another man's bastard.

He was hoping that Anne marriage to Eustace would change this, now that he was in favor with the king.

Eustace was everything he wanted in a son-in-law; he was not just your average courtier. He was the Spanish ambassador. He was respected throughout England, Spain and beyond. And with the King now looking more favorably at him due to his infatuation with his sister, it seemed like the man could go nowhere but up, and the Boleyn's should reap from this reward.

Catalina had put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling; she watched her brother face as Anne walked towards him. His eyes were so wide, that she thought that they were going to pop out at any moment. She suddenly wished that their father was there, he would be so proud of Eustace. She suddenly saddens as she thought of her father, who died a little over two years ago.

She never knew her mother, who died a few days after giving birth to her. She was told by both her father and brother that she resembled her mother greatly.

She knew that her brother wouldn't think this; the relationship between Eustace and Louis Chapuys was strained to say the least. Deep in her heart Catalina knew that the only reason that papa was so hard on Eustace was because he expected more from him then her. Though papa was never one to display his affections all that well, sometimes she would spy the softening in her father's eyes as they landed on her brother. She knew that Eustace would think she was lying if she told him this, so she kept it to herself.

Her thought's turned to the present, she watched as Anne and her brother exchanged vows, she couldn't help but feel envious of Anne, as Eustace proclaimed his undying love to her. She wished that she was up there; she couldn't help but picture herself up there, but with who? She could easily picture either Richard or Henry up there. Just then she felt eyes on her, she looked over her shoulder and caught the eyes of the king, who was looking back at her with such passion in his eyes, neither of them notice Elizabeth of York, whose eyes were blazing with hurt and hatred.

She then ran her hand over her swollen stomach, feeling the child move within her. You just have to be a boy, you just have to be, she thought desperately

**Christmas Child**

Elizabeth sat proudly sat proudly next to her husband; they were in the throne receiving guest. Christmas was only two days away, courtiers and representives from other countries were coming to present them with gifts and well wishes for the holiday season.

Looking at her husband, she couldn't help but feel amused at the grumpy look that was on Richard's face. Though he did his best to hide this look, but her husband was never good at hiding his feelings.

Not many people knew this but Richard absolutely hated Christmas. She had learned this a longtime ago and ironically it was Anne Neville who told her. Anne was Richard's first wife, who died shortly before the battle of Bosworth began.

Despite what people she had never been on bad terms with Anne, she admired her greatly. It was Anne that pushed the relationship between her and Richard.

She wondered if Anne ever saw the way Richard would look at her back then. She shivered in desire, wishing that he would look at her like that again.

Though it was obvious that he still cared for her, the desire he that he held for her was now gone. He now looked at Catalina Chapuys in that manner.

Jealousy consumed her. She then glanced at the girl who stood amongst her ladies. She gave her a look of distain. Her other ladies shifted uncomfortably at the obvious look of hatred coming from the queen to Lady Catalina.

A look of innocence then appeared on Catalina's face, who smiled coyly at the queen, and bowed her head in acknowledgment to the queen.

Elizabeth was infuriated, how dare that harlot! She fumed.

Her hands itched to get up and tear the locks out of the girl's pretty little head.

She was not a violent person, but she had been wanting to tear those dark locks from the girl's pretty little head out for weeks now.

She now regretted her actions in putting the harlot amongst her ladies. Good, God-fearing, honest women. Not anyone could just become lady-in-waiting. She wanted ladies that were loyal to her and her alone. Ladies that would not betray their mistress, for the mere pleasure of having the king in her bed.

She had seen that plenty in her mother and Anne Neville households when they were queen. When she became queen she had vowed that she would never that happen to her.

The girl acted as though she were invincible.

She had heard from Lady Ursula that the girl had yet to give the king her body. She was perplexed at this, wondering why the girl had not given him her body. But then again the girl was very clever.

She probably figures that once she gave Richard her body he would grow tired of her. So she was stringing him along as long as possible.

Elizabeth never wanted anything more then to dismiss Catalina from her service.

But Thomas, her older half-brother, had reassured her that once she gave Richard the son he so desired then she would have all the power that she needed to deal with her. Gods she hoped that he was right.

The only positive thing that came from having Catalina in her service was that Richard had started visiting her more often. Though she hated it when he kept casting Catalina long lingering glances. A couple months back, before she had gotten too big from pregnancy. She had managed to get Richard in her bed, relishing the in the hurt look in Catalina face the next day.

She knew that this was petty, and she shouldn't let the girl get to her. She after all was Richards queen, and this should be enough.

Coming from her thoughts, she watched Thomas More walked in the room, along with the rest of his family.

She put a suitable expression on her face, not wanting anyone to see the dislike that she held for the man. More had made it clear that he thought her marriage to Richard was a sin against God. It was sin because she and Richard were related, he was her uncle. She never thought of Richard as uncle even as a young girl. She wondered if she always knew that she was destined to be Richards's wife and Queen of England.

What was worse than More and his followers saying that her marriage to the king was a sin, that they used the death of her son, Arthur, as some kind of proof that God was displeased with them.

She was disgusted, that they would use the death of her son to justify their own arguments. Never mind the fact that she and Richard had gotten special dispensation from the Pope to marry, but then again More and his followers heads were swollen they were above the words of the Pope, and ultimately God himself, she thought sarcastically.

Just thinking of the whole thing made her see red.

More was carrying his three year old Son Henry, and his wife Katherine Parr More was at his side, along with his four children from his previous marriage to Joanna.

Before he could get out a proper greeting to the king and Queen, the queen let out a loud gasp and clutched her stomach.

"Sweetheart," Richard said, looking at his wife in concern.

"I need a doctor," Elizabeth gasped, "it's the baby." She then peed on herself and realized that he water had broken

The king immediately yelled for help.

Two days passed, the queen had yet to deliver her baby. The doctors had never seen anything like this; they feared that the queen may not make it.

They had gone to the king with this, but the king didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear that he might have to make a choice, either his wife or child?

He finally told the doctors to whatever it took to save his wife.

The doctors new that it was risky, but they decided to take the child out by opening the queen's stomach.

Holding a scalpel, they looked down at the queen. They knew that it was going to be a miracle if mother and child survived this surgery.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up around the even time. She immediately spotted on her ladies, "My son," she said in a ragged tone. She then watched the woman quickly leaving the room.

Just then the doctor came in; following him was a midwife who held a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Give me my son," Elizabeth demanded, wincing at pain as she sat up. The midwife looked at her wearily. She then looked at the doctor, who took his q from her.

"My lady there something you should know," he began. Elizabeth's eyes immediately filled with concern.

"What is it? She asked.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "You didn't give birth to a son, but to a girl."

"NOOOOOO," Elizabeth screamed, tears running down her face. She felt like an absolute failure.

"There is something else," he didn't want to hit the poor woman with anymore bad news but she needed to know. "Due to the risky surgery that we performed on you Madame to save you and the Princess. You won't be able to have any more children, you are barren."

Elizabeth didn't hear anything after that, who had promptly fainted.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

**Jane's Tale ! Part 1**

Jane would be lying if she said that she was not upset that she had given birth to a daughter instead of a son. The truth was she was devastated. She had been so certain that she had been carrying a male child. She was so confident that she had already picked out a name for him. She was going to call him Richard, but then she remembers Richard saying that he abhorred the idea of naming any son he should have after himself.

She wanted to choose a name that would link her son to his father.

Her thought's then turned to Richard's brothers, Edward and Clarence. Edward was probably the best choice for a name, out of his two brother's Richard had been closest with Edward. He would no doubt be pleased to have his son named after him. As much as she wanted to please Richard in naming her child Edward. She decided against it, she already had her heart set on Clarence John. She was confident that her Clarence would bring him much more happiness then the former Clarence had.

All was in vain, now that she had a useless girl.

Her eyes filled with hot tears once more, she then buried her head in pillow and cried till she couldn't anymore. She heard the soothing words of her sister and servants but their words had no affect they just made her feel even worse. She felt a wave of bitterness rise in her chest. It was not fair she fumed to herself, all her dreams gone just like that. She couldn't help but think that this was a punishment from God, after all adultery was a great sin. But how can it be a sin when the king was chosen from God himself, all she was doing was pleasing her Lord. She pushed these thoughts away; they were too complex for her.

Her thoughts turned to the present, her sister was still uttering nonsensical words to her, this caused her to grow even angrier, snapping. She yelled at her sister and everyone else in the room to get out. She watched as they scurried out of the room. She had seen the hurt look on her sister but at this point she didn't care. The only person left in the room was the midwife; she was holding her daughter in her arms. She walked towards Jane hoping that she would soften her heart towards the infant. But Jane gave her look saying "don't". Getting the message loud and clear, a look of disappointment crossed the older woman's face. She then turned and walked out of the room.

Watching the woman leave, she then curled herself into a ball. Wishing that she was dead.

Later that night her father walked in her chambers. She sat up in bed and looked at him with surprise. She then looked wearily at the small bundle in his arms. She already made it clear that she had no wish to see the child. Seeing her only reminded her how much of a failure that she was.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed with her father, bluntly going against her wishes and bringing the child in here.

She looked from the bundle to her father who was looking at her sternly. This was a shock to her system; her father never looked at her in such a way. "Jane, you're behavior, it's unbecoming of a Seymour," she blanched at this, confused by her father change of manner, he had been just as eager for it to be a boy as she was, She remember father kneeling before her, proclaiming that she was the virgin, and the child she carried was her savior. She remembered how devastated he had been when he learned that Richard had tired of her.

Though he had not said anything, she knew that her father had been disappointed. "How am I supposed to act?' she asked him, "like everything is fine," she said sarcastically. "I failed," she said," bowing her head down in shame. She was caught off guard when her father thrusted her daughter in her arms. "Father," she gasped. He then proceeded to tell her that yes a girl was not what they had been hoping for, but now that she was here they had to make do with what God gave them. All was not lost, he knew the king well enough to know that he took care of his own.

Looking at her daughter, she felt her heart start to thaw; tears came to her eyes at seeing her child for the first time. She was perfect, though she didn't have a head full of hair, from the locks she did have, they were golden blond like her own. She had inherited Jane's small petite frame. Jane noted that she had Richard's sky blue eyes. Touching her daughter's tiny feet and hands, she counted to see if she had all her toes and fingers, she noted that was another thing that she had inherited from her father.

Her father had been right, much to her delight she received a letter from the king. His letter was kind of formal considering how close they had been at one time, but she didn't mind. He asked about her and Cecily. He was happy that she named their daughter after his mother, he couldn't think of better name. He then went onto tell her that he and her father had arranged for her to marry Henry Norris . He then said that he had talked with Norris, and he had sworn that he would treat Cecily like his own. Richard also granted the Seymour and Norris families numerous titles.

She should be happy that her daughter has been spared the stain of bastard, and that her family and her future husband all profited from the kings generosity, but in her heart she was not happy at all.

She didn't want to marry Henry Norris, she knew that this sounded foolish but there was still a part of her that was hoping that Richard would take her back.

She had married Norris in a small church that was close to Greenwich Palace, wanting her daughter to take part in the wedding, she insisted that Cecily be with her as she took her vows to Norris.

Months passed since their wedding, Jane found herself even more unhappy then she was when she first married Henry. She wanted to love Henry, he was good to her and Cecily. She smiled as she watched he made funny faces at her daughter, causing the toddler to shriek happily in delight. She knew that if circumstances were different she would be very content with how her life had turned out.

Richard had ruined her for anyone else. Looking at her daughter, she was reminded of him each day. She couldn't help but feel sadden that Richard had yet to see his daughter.

She was sure that it had something to do with the Queen. She gritted her teeth in anger; she hated that woman with every fiber of her being. How dare she keep Richard from his child? She was sure that he would have seen his daughter by now if it hadn't been for that woman's interference. Her hatred and jealousy for Elizabeth only increased when she learned that the queen was pregnant. She had heard from her brother Thomas that the Queen seemed pretty confident that she was going to give the king another son.

Jane had to restrain her laughter and glee from Henry when he told her the queen had given birth to a girl, and not only that she was barren. She couldn't help but think that karma was coming to play here.

With the queen downfall, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of hope. She knew how important having a son to Richard was, she was still young and fit enough to provide the king with the Prince he that he so desperately needed.

The only thing stopping her was her marriage to Henry. Frustrated, she wanted to throw something. She was all too aware of the feeling of being trapped. She knew that Henry would never agree to divorce her, and divorce was out of the question anyways. She knew that Richard would never marry a woman who has been divorced by her previous husband. The only way to be free of this marriage was if Henry died.

Working on her embroidery later that evening, she sadly watched Henry played with Cecily. "Da..." she heard Cecily say loudly. She smiled, just then a feeling of longing washed over her wishing that Richard was the one that Cecily was saying those words to.

He had to find some way of being free of Henry; she was not going to let her daughter be cheated out of her inheritance, or knowing her father. She didn't care what anyone had to say about it. Despite her marrying Henry, she was not oblivious to their whispers; they still called her daughter a bastard. This frustrated her, her marrying Henry had all been in vain, marrying was supposed to purge her daughter of that stain. Now it was all for nothing. This proved what she knew all along, she should have never married Henry from the start.

In her heart she firmly believed that her daughter was a princess, she was the daughter of the King, and she should be treated like one. And soon the world was going to realize this.

Later that night, screams echoed through the Norris manor, the servants quickly raced to the master chamber, where Jane and Henry slept. Flinging open the door, they stopped short; some of the servants put their hands over their mouth, and starred in wide eye horror at the sight before them. Crying hysterically was Jane Norris who was draped over the body of her dead husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors/Plantagenets or any of the characters. Nor do I make profit from this. All of this is for fun.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, but I like to thank Caro and Mimi who have inspired me to continue in my writing and introducing me to Beatrix Small. I'm taking this story in a different direction. Still going to be a triangle btw Henry/Catalina/Richard, but things are going to get difficult for all the characters. There are definitely some road blocks ahead for this trio.

Warning: Strong sexual scenes and some fem slash as well. (Don't like don't read)

**The beginning of the end!**

Thomas Cromwell was sitting behind the Lord Chancellors desk in his office. He was reading a letter he received from the Lord Chancellor, John Seymour. Telling him that his son-in-law Henry Norris, who was married to his daughter Jane, was dead and that he was going to be away for a couple of weeks to tend to his daughter. Thomas couldn't help but be disturbed about the news of Norris. He briefly wondered what happened to him.

Needless to say, it looked like he was going to be filling in for the Chancellor until he returned. His thoughts went to Jane; a bad taste began to form in his mouth. Her name was well known throughout court, she was the king's former mistress. And the reason that John Seymour got in the position that he did, which disgusted Thomas to no end. Though he held deep hatred for the chancellor, he was not going to show it, he was going to brown nose to the Seymour's until they eventually fall and fall, and he was going to prove to the king that he was a man that he needed on his side.

He could already see the downfall of the Seymour's in sight; the King was not to please with Jane Seymour. Who seemed to let her infatuation with the king overrule her common sense? She should be grateful that he found a suitable husband for her, and given her bastard a name. Not only had he bestowed numerous titles on both Seymour and Norris family lend to their respectable.

He was the only one along with the parties involved in the sordid mess who knew the truth of the matter. This was, Jane's daughter didn't belong to Norris but to the king. Considering the situation you would think that the Jane would be grateful for all that the king had given her. But little did the Seymour know but walls could talk. He overheard and agitated Edward Seymour who was complaining to his father about Jane's behavior.

Apparently, Jane was not accepting of her situation. She was still very much infatuated with the king, and what worse she seemed to think that her bastard was as much as a Princess as the kings legitimate daughter! And was furious that her family had cheated her out of her due inheritance.

She had been so angry, that she refused to have any contact with her brothers or father. Though she did let Lady Margery see her granddaughter.

Was the woman daft?

He shook his head, apparently, he couldn't believe that she actually think that a bastard had much rights as the king's legitimate daughter. His thoughts went to Norris; he was shocked by the death. The last time he had seen Norris had he had been fit and healthy, he certainly didn't look like the type to just fall over and die. He couldn't help but be suspicious, had Lady Norris have something to with her husband death? It didn't hurt to look into the matter, after all the Seymour's would surely be grateful to know what happened to one of their own. He then smirked.

But it soon turned to a grimace, whatever problems that the Seymour's where having compared little to what was going on with the King.

***Two weeks earlier***

_Richard sat at his throne; he was surrounded by several courtiers who were eagerly waiting news on the queen, who had been in labor for several hours now. Holding a glass of wine in his hand, he lifted the glass up to his lips and took a long drink of the sweet wine. His quirked his lips in amusement as courtiers roared in laughter, who were clearly entertained by his fool. Though he enjoyed the man's dry wit, his thoughts kept going back to his wife. _

_He scowled slightly; he had been talking to More of all people when Bess had gone into labor._

_A predatory look gleamed in Richards's eyes as he looked over the Lucius frame of More's wife. Katherine More shifted uncomfortably under the kings gaze, she felt like a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion. More face was red with anger; he didn't like how the man was looking at his wife. _

_He wanted nothing more than to commit violence on the man, but considering it was the king he had to control himself. No matter how much he thought that the king was unfit for the crown, he must treat him with respect none the less. He looked at his wife, who gave a reassuring look, he then realized with some relief that Katherine could handle her own._

_Richard was lost in his fantasies for moment; he pictured himself lying back against his bed, he completely nude, he watched eagerly as they Lady More descended onto his cock with that lush mouth of hers. He groaned as she pleasured her cock with his mouth, his hand gripping her blond locks, as he held the back of her head. He then exploded, filling her mouth with his seed._

_He then watched as she swallowed it, licking her lips, looking at him with a devilish grin on her face. Coming from his thoughts, he pushed the lude fantasy from his mind, shifting his uncomfortably feeling his harden cock. Just then he hissed in pain as Bess dug her nails into his._

_He turned to scold her, but was stopped short when he head give a cry of pain. She clutched her swollen stomach, her face twisted in pain. He quickly held onto her, not wanting her to but then she let out a cry of pain, he grabbed onto her gently and held her against him making sure that she don't fall from her chair. _

_"Sweetheart," he said quickly. _

_"The baby," was all she managed to get out. He then yelled for someone to get some help._

_Coming from the memory, he looked to the doors eagerly, willing his Lord Chancellor John Seymour to come through. He was about to pull Edward Seymour aside and ordered him to go see what was going on. He didn't remember it taking this long with other, he was not sure with his other children, his bastards. He had been informed one or two days after their birth. _

_He had no doubts that this child was going to be a boy, all the signs pointed to it. He remember when Arthur had been born, he admitted that he was worried that the child would turn out to be a girl,_

_He remember when Arthur was born, he kept telling himself that even if the child did turn out to be a female, he and Bess were still young and there was plenty of time to have sons. _

_Bess sensing his worry reassured him that she was indeed carrying a son, her instincts told her so, and she trusted them. She had been right much to his delight. He couldn't describe what he was feeling when he finally held his son in his arms. Bess had been right back then he was sure that she was right again. _

_Just then he was broke from his thoughts from the sounds of laughter. He noted that his best friend, who was also the Duke of Suffolk's, had just entered the throne room along with another young man; the two appeared to be intimate. _

_Richard frowned slightly, he looked awfully familiar. He then began to study the boy more closely, though his taste in lovers didn't run towards men unlike Francis who had an appreciation for both genders. He grinned, he remember teasing Francis telling him that he would fuck anything with legs. He couldn't deny how handsome the boy was, where in the world did Francis find him? _

_He then waved Francis over to him. Francis grinned broadly and walked over to him, "your majesty," he said bowing elaborately. _

_Richard just looked at him in amusement; Francis was like a brother to him he knew that he didn't need to be so formal when he was around him, but Francis motives for doing so was not all that innocent. He loved mocking other courtiers, who seemed to brown nose a little too much._

_"Francis," he greeted, he then nodded over to the other man, "who is your friend? He asked, looking at the man curiously. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about the lad, but he didn't know what. He was positive that he had never seen him before._

_A smirk appeared on Francis face; Richard saw pure devilment in the them. He grew weary at this; he was sure that whoever this he was not going to like it. He loved his friend dearly, Francis got him through some rough times, and he was loyal to a fault. But one thing he knew about Francis was he liked to stir trouble. _

_"Dickon," he said, calling him by his boyhood name. "This is my good friend, James Brandon."_

_Gregory Cromwell, who had been standing to the side, held back a snort. Anyone who with a brain cell rubbed together knew that Lovell was a pillow biter; no doubt the young man besides him was his latest lover. Lovell changed his lovers like he changed his breeches. Looking at Lovell latest lover a feeling of jealousy washed over him, he then felt appalled at his own feelings. Why should he feel jealous? After all it was not like he was interested in men? _

_No, he didn't swing that way. Plus he was engaged, to lovely young woman, he smiled as Margaret came to mind. Who came from a good family, her father was Sir Thomas More. He was incredibly lucky, not only that she was very pretty, her red hair, green eyes, which sparkled like emeralds when she laughed. He wanted to love her so badly, but how can you develop feeling for someone that you are not physically attracted. He couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that he was deceiving her into marriage, she thought he loved her, but once he had a marriage band on her finger she was going to learn the harsh reality of the situation._

_Did Lovell say Brandon? The man's smooth voice interrupted his thoughts._

_He looked at Lovell in shock, he couldn't believe the audacity of the man, bringing the son of the man who defied him so openly by joining Tudors side at the battle of Bosworth? He remember his father telling him that everyone thought that Brandon was loyal to Richard during the war, it was not until it was on the battlefield that his true colors were revealed._

_It was a disgrace to have his son here at court, a great disrespect to have the traitorous spawn here, and apparently others thoughts so to because he heard them voicing their open rejection at having him at court. _

_What in the world was Lovell thinking? Was he so comfortable in his friendship with the king that he was not frightened of offending the king? Just then Lovell looked at him, he winked at him. Gregory felt blush cross his face, he then cursed himself, he was no better than a young maiden._

_From the look on Richard's face he was not amused by his friends antics, he could forgive Francis for just about anything, but embarrassing him in front of his court by bringing a son of a traitor in his presence. Not only that his son was about to be born this was hardly the time or place for such a meeting. _

_Francis seeing the displeased look on Dickons face quickly sobered up. _

_Richard quickly held up his hand up, "quiet," he groused, the room grew silent. He then looked at the men in front of him with a stern look. _

_"Francis, what is the meaning of this? He asked. "Why have you brought the son of a known traitor in my presence," he questioned, looking between the two men. _

_But before Francis could even plead his case before the king the Lord Chancellor John Seymour walked in the throne room, he had a solemn expression on his face, he immediately walked over to Richard and whispered in his ear._

_There was no visible reaction in the King's face, he just sat their frozen._

_"Dickon," Francis immediately grew concern over his friend. "What is it? Is it the Bess and the baby," he asked urgently, forgetting that he was in the presence of others that might find offense that he was speaking so informally to the king. _

_Richard looked at him, "Bess has given birth to healthy girl," he choked. Francis cursed silently, he knew Dickon well enough to know that there was more than he was saying. _

_The silence in the room was deafening, Richard then got up and left the room, he felt numb. He didn't want to go see Bess or the baby; he was just too disgusted by Bess. This was her fault, not only had she provided him with a useless girl, but she was barren to boot. He didn't go to hell and back to win the war against Tudor to have a woman replace at the throne._

_Vile filled his mouth; he was going to be sick. He immediately saw a door that led out to the gardens; he went outside and retched in the bushes. Tears ran down his face, he looked up at the heavens. "Why God why," he choked, not giving a damn who heard him. _

_He then realized that More was right, God was indeed punishing him, he was angry that he had taken his niece for a wife. Retching again, he felt disgusted with himself. How could he lust willingly over his niece? The only explanation was witch craft._

_Tears ran down his eyes, his thoughts turned to Elizabeth Woodville who had always been rumored to be a witch, had Elizabeth inherited her powers? He pushed his thoughts away, he couldn't think about that right now. _

_He had to fix this, the only way to save England was to right his wrongs. _

_The only way was to get rid of Elizabeth, and then take another wife_.

**Chapter Break:**

Thomas Gray, the Marquis of Dorset, looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was around. He noted with slight relief that there was no one in sight.

He quickly slipped into the dark alley

"About time you showed up," a voice said out of nowhere.

He practically jumped out his skin, he then cursed loudly, he turned to the man who frightened him. "Don't do that again," he growled.

The man was the least bit intimidated, in the business he was in, he had faced men a whole tougher than Gray. He smirked, knowing that he just pissed the man off further. "Or what," he said mockingly.

Thomas gritted his teeth in anger, if he didn't love his sister so much, he wouldn't have associate himself with vile trash like the bastard in front of him.

"Trust me you wouldn't like the results," he bit out.

The man chuckled, Gray couldn't be that stupid. Though the man could take care of himself, he did have men that he surrounded himself to protect him. If Gray would attack that would be on him in a blink of an eye.

He couldn't help but wonder how a man like Gray heard of him.

He pushed these thoughts aside, on the other hand he didn't care, he needed to proceed with business, though he did like ruffling the man's feathers.

"So your Mancini," Gray asked, looking at the man suspiciously, making sure that he was dealing with the right man, he didn't want to conduct business through a middle man.

"Call me Brutus," Mancini said casually. "So do you have the wench?"

"Not yet," Thomas said, he then noted the dark look that covered Mancini's face, he looked beyond pissed.

Brutus had been dealing with Gray for a month now, but all he got for his troubles was false promises. He had promised him Lady Catalina, the king's current harlot. He knew that she would go for a high price at the sale block, enough to make his life comfortable for the next couple years. He already let it slip to potential clients that she had been a mistress to a king.

"I told you that it's going to take some time," Gray argued.

"I have given you more than an enough time," Mancini growled, if you don't have her to me in three days, the deal over. And," he added, "I might just take one your lovely daughters in her place," he said cruelly, then grinned enjoying the fear in the other man's eyes.

Gray paled drastically, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew Mancini wasn't joking with him. He then began to wish that he never got involved with the man in the first place.

He wanted so badly to get rid of that harlot Catalina, that he didn't let reason enter his mind. And when he heard of Mancini and what he does, he knew that this was opportunity that he had been waiting. "I'll have her," he reassured Mancini, who looked at him skeptically.

"You better," he spat, leaving Gray alone in the alley way.

Getting back to the inn that he was staying at, Brutus was greeted by the luscious figure of Fae, his personal harlot, who was lying naked on the bed.

Brutus grinned, "I thought you be dressed by now," he said, remembering when he had left her she had been in the same state.

Fae just shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't feel like dressing," she said simply, the truth of the matter she was used to not having any clothes on for long periods of time. She had been owned by masters, who kept her unclothed all day. It got to the point where it was almost comfortable for her.

Looking into the handsome face of Brutus, he by far lenient of master that she had in the past.

"I have a gift for you my sweet," he purred.

Just then the door opened and in stepped a dark hair woman, with caramel skin. "I like you to meet Nina," he then motioned Nina to go over to Fae. The women knew exactly what they were supposed to do without being told. Fae took the initiative and kissed Nina passionately; Nina hesitated, but kissed back with equal passion. She was not stupid to cross Brutus Mancini.

To show Mancini how willing she was, she let her own dress fall to the ground. She moaned as Fae leaned forward and started to suckle on one of her breasts. They then made their way over to the bed. Nina was a natural dominant, who straddled the other woman. She heard Mancini laugh from the chair he was sitting in, fully enjoying the show.

Taking his hard length out of his breeches, he then began to pleasure himself. He didn't take his eyes off the women before him. Fae screamed climax as Nina pleasured her with her tongue orally.

They then helped Brutus out of his clothes, Nina hands roamed over his masculine chest, he then caught her in a kiss, tasting his Fae, which aroused him more, the trio spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other.

To be continued...


End file.
